conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bae Rae Kha
Work in progress Overview Bae Rae Kha ( literally meaning sound of mouth ) is the main language spoken in the Red Land, the biggest continent of Xaa planet. Bae Rae Kha is spoken by Zete Ukrer, an humanoid race. The planet is inhabitated by other less important people, all governed by Zete Ukrer Empire, excluding the Zaater, mermaid-like people living in big rivers really far from Red Land and its cities. Linguistic Introduction Bae Rae Kha is a really particular language, having an unusual grammar. Nouns and adjectives, according to their ending letter, can be distinguished by gender ( male or female ) number ( singular or plural ) and case ( plain, dative, propositional ). Pronouns are declensed by person ( first, second or third ), number ( singular, dual, trial or plural ), clusivity ( inclusive or exclusive ) and case ( nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, prepositional, vocative ). Verbs present a fundamental distincion between affirmative and negative form. All of the verbs can be conjugated into the two forms, but the conjugation is completely different. Affirmative verbs are conjugated according to mood ( indicative or imperative ), tense ( present, immediate past or past ) and aspect ( continuous, habitual, inchoative or iterative ). Contrarily, negative verbs are conjugated according to mood ( indicative or imperative ), tense ( present, past, perfect or future ), person ( first, second or third ) and number ( singular or plural ) ; negative verbs present special forms too. Words, particularly verbs, can be rich of affixes that may add grammatical or semantical meaning. Phonology There are no nasals, nor round vowels. The letter ř can be freely pronunciated as alveolar approximant, retroflex flap or uvular trill. The mid central vowel can be used to separate complex consonant clusters and is never written, since its use is optional. Nouns There are three noun classes. First Class This class includes body parts, First class nouns are marked by the suffix "-e" for both the singular and the plural. For exemple, ahpe '''means "hand" or "hands", '''zete '''means "person" or "people" Nouns ending in -z This class includes materials, places and objects. For exemple, '''leruz - lerudruz, meaning "material - materials",' saz - sadruz', meaning "sea - seas". Other Nouns Monosyllabic Monosyllabic nouns having ending letters different from e and z have a plural form created by adding the suffix "zask". For exemple, al - alzask, meaning man - men. Polysyllabic Polysyllabic nouns having ending letters different from e and z have a male and neuter plural 'form created by adding the suffix "'zaks". The female singular form is created by adding the prefix "ax", if the word begins with a vowel, or "ata", if the word begins with a consonant. If the noun is''' clearly female''' ( woman, girl, wife, etc... ), the prefix isn't added. The female plural form is created by adding both the proper prefix and the suffix "šaskah", for exemple '''ala - alašaskah 'means woman - women. Nouns general table Adjectives Adjectives ever ends with "'''rer", for exemple, zerer, meaning young. Adjectives come after the noun, for exemple "ala zerer" means " young woman", "axalašaskah zerer" means "young women". If an adjective agrees with a plural noun having the suffix "druz", the suffix "rer" would be replaced by the plural ending "drerab", for exemple "saz plerer - sadruz plererab" means "blue sea - blue seas". Particular Adjectives The adjectives uhuekerer '''- big, '''epltahrer - small, abataregrer - wide/large/open, kukustrer - narrrow/close, ressegrer '- far away, '''aeubbutrer '- near '''precede the noun, for exemple, " uhuekerer saz " means " big sea ", " uhuekerer saz plerer " means " big blue sea ". Colour Adjectives The only "pure" colour adjectives are galkherer - white, p'řetrer - '''black, '''bulplertrer' - green, plerer - blue, ukrer - red, tratterer - brown and ukrergřatrer - '''yellow. Any other colour is expressed by combining the former adjectives, for exemple purple is '''přetukrer '( black-red ). The suffix "'kekuš'" is used to express a lighter tonality, while "'prekuš'''" is used to express a darker tonality, for exemple '''bulplertrerkekuš''' means light green ( licterally small green ), '''ukrergřatrerprekuš 'means dark orange ( licterally ''blackish red-yellow ). Pronouns Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns are declensed according to person ( first, second and third ), case ( nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, prepositional and vocative ), number ( singular, dual and trial ) and, for the first person plural pronoun, there are inclusive and exclusive form. Genitive and dative lack of dual and trial forms. Demonstrative Pronouns There are four demonstrative pronouns corresponding to english "this", "that", "this place" and " that place". Their declension has four cases ( nominative, genitive, dative and accusative ) and four numbers ( singular, dual, trial and plural ), but the pronouns meaning "this place" and "that place" lacks of dual and trial forms. Affirmative Verbs Affirmative verbs conjugation is formed by two moods ( indicative and imperative ), three tenses ( present, recent past and past ) and four aspects ( continuous, abitual, iterative and inchoative ). There are no distinctions of person and number. The conjugation is showed in the table. English - Bae Rae Kha comparison Indicative Present Normal form of ghb ( to know ) is ghba, corresponding to " I know, you know, he knows, etc..." Continuous form of the same verb is gashghba, corresponding to " I am knowing, you are knowing, etc..." Abitual form is ghbuzua, corresponding to " I usually know, you usually know, etc..." Iterative form is ghbahala, corresponding to " I ever know, you ever know, etc...". Phrases like " I go there each week" or " She dances everyday" contain iterative verbs when translated to Bae Rae Kha. Inchoative form is ghbulula, corresponding to " I am going to know, you are going to know, etc..." Indicative Recent past It is used to express actions happened less than half a day before. Normal form is egegghba, corresponding to " I just knew, you just knew, etc...". Continuous form is egeggashghba, corresponding to " I just was knowing, you just were knowing, etc..." Abitual form is egegghbuzua, corresponding to " I just usually knew, you just usually knew,etc..." Iterative form is egegghbahala, corresponding to " I just ever knew, you just ever knew, etc..." Inchoative form is egegghbulula, corresponding to " I just started knowing, you just started knowing, etc..." Indicative Past It is used to express action happened more than half a day before. Normal form is ekekghba, corresponding to " I have known, you have known, etc..." Continuous form is ekekghashghba, corresponding tu " I have been knowing, you have been knowing, etc..." Abitual form is ekekghbuzua, corresponding to " I used to know, you used to know, etc..." Iterative form is ekekghbahala, corresponding to " I ever have known, you ever have known, etc..." Inchoative form is ekekghbulula, corresponding to " I started knowing, you started knowing, etc..." Imperative Present Normal form is ghbutura, corresponding to " Know ! " Continuous form is gashghbutura, corresponding to " Be knowing ! " Abitual form is ghbuturuzua, corresponding to " Usually know ! " Iterative form is ghbuturahala, corresponding to " Ever know ! " Inchoative form is ghbuturulula, corresponding to " Start knowing ! " Affirmative Verbs Negative verbs are conjugate according to person ( first, second and third ), number ( singular and plural ), mood ( indicative and imperative ) and, just for the indicative mood, there is tense distinction ( present, past, perfect and future ). Plural second person imperative verbs have formal, higly formal, normal, offensive and special forms. Indicative mood Imperative mood English - Bae Rae Kha comparison Indicative Present Indicative Past Indicative Perfect Indicative Future Bae Rae Kha Dialects Peasant Dialect This dialect is spoken by people living outside cities and presents archaisms, mainly about lexicon. The '''r sound is trilled, x''' sound is pronounced as voiceless velar fricative x, the ancient consonant groups '''kl '''and '''bl '''are manteined ( while they merge into pl in standard Bae Rae Kha ) and '''u '''is pronounced y ( just like the french u ) after '''t and p', and u elsewhere. Grammar is like standard one, but affirmative verbs have a third person singular form, ending with "'tux" and the pronoun "lalhar" is often replaced by "baeb". Plhattrushebu Dialect This dialect is generarly spoken by Plhattrushebuzask, the slaves, but is commonly spoken by poor inhabitants of big cities too. It is extremely simple if comparated with standard Bae Rae Kha. In this dialect, the consonant b''' becomes p', and 'ř is ever pronounced as a retroflex flap. At the beginning of word, '''a '''becomes '''eaxa, and r''' becomes 'l '( but it is preserved in adjective ending -rer and in personal pronouns ). Affirmative verbs are extremely simplified, having just two forms : the '-a '''indicative and the '-ulula imperative. Negative verbs conjugate just like affirmative verbs but are preceeded by hesk. Monosyllabic nouns are invariable, while polysyllabic adjectives have the plural form -'sh'. Pronouns have just singular and plural forms. Bae Rae Ertester The Tower of Bable Now the whole world had one language and a common speech. Agura ekekhabe hat bae rae kha he zeterer bae rae kha xaaet xaetrerrer. Now past-have one language and common speech world-the whole. As people moved eastward, they found a plain in Shinar and settled there. Kuge 'estekrasg 'ekekspustra zete, ekekbheta bassa ez Shinar he ghutp ekekstar lulhur. As eastward past-move people, past-find plain in Shinar and there past-settle they. Swadesh List Category:Languages Category:Alien languages